


Of Citrus And Berries

by onewiththestarcult



Series: A Rainbow Of Colours [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Soulmate AU, also hopefully it's kind of original, another one, but yeah, colours soulmate au, hopefully I describe it well enough, idk - Freeform, idk how far I will go in this, okay I hope this isn't bad, this is kind of like a character study, this will become a series so be warned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-25 10:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6190969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onewiththestarcult/pseuds/onewiththestarcult
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has six soulmates, each soulmate you find lets you see a different colour of the rainbow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oranges and Blueberries (Suga)

**Author's Note:**

> Welp here's my contribution to the soulmate AU stuff. Hope you enjoy it. So far I like writing it! Stay tuned because I will also probably create a few more works in this series that covers Akaashi, and some others I hope.

_Everyone has six soulmates, each soulmate you find lets you see a different colour of the rainbow._

\----------------------------------------------------

It seemed to Suga that he would never get his colours. Most of his friends had found at least one of their soulmates, but he hadn’t found even one, and he was fourteen already. It felt like the world would never stop having a gray scale.

He sighs from where he sits on the grass, and lays down spreading out his arms and legs, as he looks up at the sky.

“I wish I could see the blue of the sky. The oranges and yellows of the bright sun.” He mumbles the rest as he soaks in the warmth from the sun’s rays.

“I start high school tomorrow.” _I hope I meet one of the six._

He sighs, and continues to lay in the grass for a few hours, breathing in the scent of water on grass, before he quietly heads home when he sees the sun beginning to set.

\-----------------------------------------------

A subtle orange flashes before his eyes and his mouth tastes like citrus when he locks eyes with a tall brown haired boy. He looks to be in the same grade as Suga. His eyes flick back and forth looking anywhere but at him. Suga can see his arms tremble slightly as he clutches his backpack strap and clenches his fist.

The boy darts away down the hall swimming up through the crowd. His large body is able to push through the people, but you can see him trying to shy away from touch as much as possible.

Suga tried to race after him, but his small frame couldn’t push through the crowd and he was swept along to his classroom.

A frown emerges on his face as he walks over to his seat a sense of gloom hangs over him. It can’t last long, as the teacher calls attention once the bell rings for the first class to start. She claps her hands up front.

“Hello everyone. Welcome to class 1-A. I’m your teacher Ms. Kaoru, and I’d like for everyone to introduce themselves one at a time to the class.” She sits down and motions for a girl in the front to introduce herself.

She takes a deep breath before she speaks, “I-I’m Shimizu Kiyoko.” Her beauty mark moves with her lips, but she says only that and sits down signalling for the next kid to introduce themselves.

It went like that around the room snaking through the rows. Some kids spoke loudly and gave themselves a long introduction, and others barely spoke, like Kiyoko. Suga’s eyes scan the room and observes the orange backpacks and orange shoes scattered around the classroom. There was some orange mixed in the border of one of the posters on the wall. It’s bright and Suga still tastes a slight citrusy flavour in his mouth. His eyes glaze over as his classmates continue to talk. Another boy stands up, and Suga perks up realising he’s soon to be up. He stares at the broad back in front of him. The boy has a dark head of short hair.

“I’m Sawamura Daichi. I will be joining the volleyball club. It’s nice to meet you all.”

He sits back down, and Suga stands up now. The boy turns around to face him and their eyes meet for a second, and there’s a flash of deep blue before Suga’s eyes with a taste of blueberries covering the orange flavour in his mouth. He stumbles a bit on his words, and he sees Daichi’s face also cross a bit in confusion. They don’t recover fast enough before people start whispering, but Suga continues on hearing a few whispers mixed with his voice.

“I-I’m Sugawara Koushi. Please call me Suga. I plan to join the volleyball club. It’s nice to meet you all.” He bows slightly to hide his blush behind his ash gray hair and sits down only to be met with Daichi’s face inches from his own.

“S-sorry.”

The class can’t end fast enough. Suga bounces his leg the rest of class, awaiting when he can talk to Daichi, and their first volleyball practise.

The bell rings signalling the end of class and Suga gathers up his bag, barely touched from the day, and slings it over his shoulder. Daichi doesn’t wait long for him. They fall into steps like it’s as easy as breathing, even though they’ve never met before today. As they walk down the halls Suga notices the new blue accents all around. More backpacks, shoes and posters are coloured, and they pop out to Suga.

Once they step outside they both turn and face each other trying to say something fast, but they fumble and overlap each other.

“I-I’m sorry you go first.” Daichi is bashful, and barely looks him in the eye.

“No no you go first. Seriously.” Suga adds before gesturing for him to continue.

“I just wanted to say that...,” Daichi smiles sheepishly, “that you taste like kiwi’s to me.” He blushes deeply as he realises what he just said.

Suga giggles and blushes too, “you taste like blueberries for me.” Suga winks and flounces down the steps, before he looks up back to where Daichi is standing.

“Come on, we don’t want to be late for our first day of volleyball.”

Suga smiled more as they continued to walk towards the gym where the door was open.

_I’ve seen my first colours. And at least one of them came from a very beautiful man._

They walked into the gym dropping their bags off near the door. The two grinned at each other, but bowed respectfully towards the players before joining the shy boy from before, by the wall.

Suga waved slightly at Asahi, who barely returned the wave back, but returned it nonetheless.

_I can feel that this is going to be a good year._


	2. The Beginnings Of A Beautiful Year (Daichi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi is smitten really fast oh my god.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha well here it is. Hopefully it's good and fine. Yeah. Thank you for existing and reading this. Yeah. Bye.

If someone had asked Daichi if he had been expecting to meet another one of his soulmates in high school he would have dismissed the question saying, “I’m not that lucky. I’ve already found two and that’s more than average for my age group.”

Seemingly Daichi was lucky enough.

_ The green he brings to my life matches the blue Michimiya brings. I want them to meet. _

He stares at the near stranger as the kiwi flavour floods his mouth. 

“I-I’m Sugawara Koushi. Please call me Suga. I plan to join the volleyball club. It’s nice to meet you all.”

_ Sugawara Koushi. That’s such a nice name. Suga sounds like sugar. _

When Suga goes to sit down their faces are within breathing distances, he can smell his minty breath, and draws back a bit as he blushes.

He anxiously waits for the school day to end before he hastily gathers his stuff together so he can wait for Suga before heading over to volleyball club. He gets up and turns back to watch as his pale hands put his pencils back into their cases carefully, and his notebooks line up neatly in his bag. He grips his bag tightly and swings it over his shoulder looking up. Their eyes meet saying,  _ shall we go? _

They match their steps easily walking down the hall towards the gym where they’ll meet the volleyball team for the first time. 

_ Okay Daichi, it’s now or never. _

He breathes in as they cross the threshold of the double doors at the end of the hall. He turns his head to look at Suga, and Suga’s face turns at the same time. They’re within kissing distance. Daichi notices how soft Suga’s lips are and his beauty mark beneath his left eye. Right for Daichi. Right where it needs to be.

He double takes and quickly looks away. 

“I-I’m sorry. You go first.” He blushes and looks down at his shoes.

“No, no you go first. Seriously.” Suga waves his hand at him for him to continue.

“I just wanted to say that…,” he smiles sheepishly with how close they are to each other, “that you taste like kiwi’s to me.” His cheeks turn even redder when he says that.

Suga giggles and there’s a light dusting of pink along his cheeks. Daichi melts at his laugh.

“You taste like blueberries for me.” He flounces down the stairs, and stops at the bottom turning his bright smile up to him.

“Come on, we don’t want to be late for our first day of volleyball.” Daichi runs down the stairs to catch up with Suga’s retreating form. 

They reach the doors to the gym. Daichi doesn’t hear the squeaking of shoes on the floor or the smashing of volleyballs, but they open the doors, and step inside. 

There’s a line of upperclassmen, and a lone boy Daichi barely notices until he’s looked down the line of upperclassmen. The two of them go to stand next to him.

Everyone in the gym bows respectfully at each other, and the 3 introduce themselves.

The boy weakly steps forward and takes a deep breath before speaking, “I-I’m Asahi Azumane. It’s nice to meet you.” He bows lower than is necessary, and steps back into line. He makes eye contact with Daichi next to him.

Daichi’s hit with a sudden wave of blackberries on his tongue. He looks around slightly confused, but doesn’t see a new colour in the gym, but he quickly snaps to attention, remembering what he’s doing, and steps forward to introduce himself.

He speaks confidently to the line of upperclassmen.

“I’m Sawamura Daichi. It’s nice to meet you. I hope we can work hard and go to nationals.” He bows back into line, and steals a glance at the nervous boy. He sees he’s sweating and biting his lip avoiding his gaze continuing to stare at the ground.

He feels Suga’s warmth leave his side, he didn’t realise how warm he felt with him, and how quickly he got used to it.

“I’m Sugawara Koushi. Please call me Suga. It’s nice to meet you.” He tips his head and steps back.

“Looking forward to working with you.” Everyone’s voice choruses together as they bow. The upperclassmen step back and begin practising.

The three of them are left standing to the side. Invited to jump into practise whenever they like.

Daichi turns to Asahi.

“Are you okay? You seem nervous.” He can feel Suga look curiously over his shoulder at the boy.

“E-eh? Everything’s fine.” He says hastily scratching the back of his head. 

Daichi turns back to the practise and shrugs his shoulders. He squares them and runs out onto the court to join in serving practise. Suga follows close behind with a smile on his face and Asahi finally trails behind the pair.

\---------------------------------

“Wow you first years aren’t so bad.” One of the upperclassmen congratulates them as they’re getting ready to leave. 

Asahi’s gone by the time Daichi turns back around.

“Why’d he leave so fast?” Suga shrugs next to him.

“Oh well want to walk home together?”

“Sure.”

_ I think this’ll be a good year. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here it is. I plan to write an Asahi chapter next so be prepared!!!!! Hurrah!!! *jazz hands*  
> Sooonnnnn Anyways. Please leave a kudos and/or comment if you wish to and you liked it. You can also come talk to me on my tumblr: onewiththestarcult. Thanks for reading this.

**Author's Note:**

> If anything is unclear please just ask and I will try to make it clearer.  
> Also if anything seems off please just tell me I'd like to get better at writing!  
> Thanks and consider leaving a kudos and/or comment! Or you can come bug me on my tumblr: onewiththestarcult


End file.
